daily prompt's
by TWILOVER360
Summary: bunch of one shot's based on fictionisa workshop daily prompts. pairing, rating and summary will be shown at top of each one shot. if enough interest is expressed in any of the one shots i may take into consideration making it into a full length fic.


**Title: the very lucky bag**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: the bag bella thought was the worst ever in the world may just change her life and in a very good way, but how i hear you ask? well read and find out. fluffy one shot daily prompt **

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Word: Luck**

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning I was in a rush.<p>

I had the quickest shower known to man, got dressed, grab some breakfast and my stupid bag which made me late to begin with.

See I was restless last night and somehow ended up knocking my alarm clock off my night stand and into my bag, meaning I didn't hear it this morning when it wen't off, throwing me late for my useual Saturday morning meet up at Starbucks with my sister's, Angela and Alice, and the rest of the girl's, kate and Rosealie, by fifteen minutes.

I grab my key's, locked my door and literally ran to my car.

When I arrived at Starbucks I could see the girls sat in the front on the right side of the restaurant.

Angela was the first to notice me.

"Hi sis it's nice to see you again how've you been" Angela asked giving me a hug.

As soon as Ang had released me from the hug Ali pounced on me.

"Where the hell have you been we've been waiting age's for you" Alice screamed hitting me in the arm.

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't hear my alarm clock go off and I overslept, cause of this stupid bag" I said holding up the offensive item.

"Why, what's wrong with the bag" Rosealie questioned, cocking her head to the side in thought.

"Trust me you don't want to know" I said going to sit down.

As I sat down I noticed the guy behind the counter, to say he was gorgeous would be an under statement, he looked like he should be gracing the pages of a fashion magazine, not working in a cafe.

He had honey blond wavy hair that framed his face, grass green coloured eye's, cupid bow shaped lips and slight stubble. In my opinion he was ruggedly handsome.

"I'll back in a couple of minutes" I told the girls, walking over to the counter to order my drink.

"Hi my name's Jasper sugar, what can I get you today?" he asked leaning forward with his arms on the counter.

I blushed at the southern twang in his voice and the fact he called me sugar.

"Bella" I answered "can I get a large hot chocolate please with everything on" I asked.

"Sure, just be a few minutes darlin" he said grabbing a pen and writing my order down.

As soon as my order was ready I paid him, thanked him and went and sat back with the girls.

"He's staring at you" Alice whispered in my ear, just as I'd taken the first sip of my drink.

"So, what's that got to do with me, I don't even know him" I said after I'd swallowed, trying to squish the instant attraction I felt towards him.

"Aw come on Bell, just go talk to him, give him your number" she whined like a pluctant child, making all the other's laugh at her behaviour.

"No Alice now just drop it I said" in my it's final voice.

She sat back in her seat dejected, making a show that she was upset, she sulked all the way through the time we spent together at Starbucks.

"I'll meet you outside ok, I just need to use the loo" I said to them just as we was were getting ready to leave.

A chorus of "ok's" was heard as I made my way toward's the bathroom.

After I'd finished and washed my hands, I walked back out to the front and grab my stuff. Just as I went to put my jacket on Jasper walked up to me stoping me.

"Hi before you leave can I have your number" he asked with a breathtaking smile on his face.

"Umm, ok here it is" I quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote down my number, "give me a call sometime maybe," I said before grabbing my bag and following after the girls out the door.

As I walked to the mall with the girls the main thought that went through my head was how my bag went from the unlucky bag to the very lucky bag in a matter of a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think, all constructive criticism welcome and more than appreciated as I'm a new writer and could do with help developing my skills.<strong>


End file.
